A brand New Life
by Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover
Summary: Kakashi ends up adopting a Naruto when he (Kakashi) turns seventeen. With Naruto being three, he thinks Kakashi is just a nice man who wants him. What is the reason behind this? Does Kakashi really care more than we think? How did he save Rin? NaruHina.
1. The Starting Point

**A Brand New Life. Chapter One: The Starting Point.**

**Hello guys. So, I decided to make a new story. I know you're thinking "WHAT." So, yeah, here it is. I hope you enjoy this one as much as my other stories.**

**Disclaimer- I no own T.T**

**Summary- Kakashi ends up adopting a Naruto when he (Kakashi) turns seventeen. With Naruto being three, he thinks Kakashi is just a nice man who wants him. What is the reason behind this? Does Kakashi really care more than we think? How did he save Rin? NaruHina.**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN AN ORPHANAGE?" Kakashi roared at the Hokage. "_He_ told me to take care of him."

"Kakashi, calm down. Naruto has been at the orphanage since he was only a few weeks old… and I know his father told you to take care of him," The Hokage started. "but, the law states that you must be at least sixteen to adopt a child, under any circumstances. Besides, when you were sixteen you were too worried about Rin."

Kakashi looked away from the village leader and down into his palms with a burning sensation in his throat. On the inside, he was seething with anger. He was also scared beyond belief. Why did Naruto have to be _there_ of all places?

"How many?" Kakashi whispered to his hands.

"How many what?" Sarutobi didn't miss a beat.

"Homes…how many homes has he been put through?" Desperation crept into his voice, slowly at first, coming through strongly until his voice cracked.

"This year? Six." Kakashi gaped at the old man in front of him. How could he let that poor three-year old go through that?

Kakashi sighed a great sigh. He quickly acquired Naruto's current location and fled before Sarutobi could stop him.

He found the orphanage within an hour but…Naruto wasn't there. The volunteers working there obviously didn't care for the blond, he could tell by their scoffs and eyerolls. It frustrated him to no end. He went to go find his (soon to be) new charge or son, whatever floats the boat.

"Naruto," Kakashi called into the morning sky of the village with a sad desperation. As Kakashi exhaled, a slight rustle was heard around the corner.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in front of a small blond child. Without warning, the child ran into him. A gasp escaped his lips. The moment he recognized Kakashi, he began to turn in the opposite direction but Kakashi was too fast for him. He picked the young boy up by the collar on his orange jacket.

Naruto, the little tyke, whimpered with big tears in his cerulean orbs. What was this humongous, masked person going to do to him? But this man _did _have a comforting sense about him. He smelled good and just something about him made Naruto want to take a little nap.…

"Naruto, I'm your new dad- Kakashi." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask, Naruto saw his cheek bones rise, and little crows feet appeared his one visible eye.

Naruto pushed against Kakashi's chest at those words. Not again… He couldn't stand another bad home.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto. I know what it's like to grow up without having a mom or dad around. I'll be here for you, don't worry." Kakashi tightened his hold on the tiny scrap of boy in his arms.

"O-okay, Kashi." Naruto pulled the nice man into a mini-sized bear hug.

The duo headed back to the orphanage to make it official. Several signed documents and "thanks you's" from the staff and they were on their way home.

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the main street and led Naruto into a shop. He directed Naruto to pick out a bedspread set and a few decorations. The kid came back with an orange and blue bed set and a matching rug.

After that, they visited a clothing establishment. Kakashi tried to get the boy in a few different colors but Naruto wouldn't budge. They ended up leaving with a few orange shirts and black shorts, along with socks and shoes, of course.

As they were about to leave town and head to Kakashi's humble abode, something in a random shop window caught Naruto's eye. At closer inspection, Kakashi recognized it as a snow globe. Inside of the sphere there was a small fox like creature. Picking his jaw off the floor, the little kid looked at his new guardian, who nodded with an amused smile. He ended up buying that, too.

Finally, they got to Kakashi's house. It wasn't very big; there were two stories and a decent sized back yard. On the first floor there was a small kitchen, a spacious living room, a bathroom and a dining room. Upstairs held another bathroom, two bedrooms, and a small study slash library.

Naruto immediately made himself at home, setting up his room to his liking. As he was adventuring around the new space, he found a box in the slight walk-in closet.. It wasn't very special on the outside, but he was delighted when he opened it up. A small toy fox sit inside. It was a bit battered from years of use but it was nothing major. He sighed in contentment.

"I see you've found my Sensei's old box." Kakashi smiled at Naruto, startling the small boy. Kakashi moved on silent feet.

Naruto nodded and happily hugged the fox tighter. He didn't know why, but he wanted this fox more than anything he'd ever wanted. It tickled something in his small memory.

"You can keep it," Kakashi got a blinding smile as a thank you.

He laughed and ruffled the kid's golden hair.

"You hungry?" Kakashi looked around, surprised by Naruto's ability to decorate a room by himself.

"Uh huh," Naruto replied, his stomach rumbling loudly.

"Okay. Let's go get some ramen," Kakashi said in a childish, excited voice. Naruto wore a confused look on his face, like he had never heard of this strange item named ramen.

Kakashi gave him a smile, "You're in for a treat."

After eating Kakashi definitely heard more than one word from the boy. It was "Can we eat there again?" "That's good!" and many other exclamations. The two headed home after many bowls with full tummies.

"Tired...," Naruto whispered and teetered in place. Kakashi caught the blond before he fell, though. He hoisted the blond onto his back and started jumping over roof tops, panting slightly.

Kakashi put the young boy into his bed after putting him into his pajamas. Kakashi kissed his child on the forehead and whispered a goodnight. After one last look into the room, Kakashi made his exit.

He sat on the couch reading for Kami knows how long. Suddenly his phone rang, startling him.

"Hello?" Kakashi said into his corded wall phone, "Oh hi, Rin".

After a few affirmative yes's he told her that he was home. He hung up his phone and closed his visible eye. With a sigh, he pushed off from the wall and did his nightly routine of sweeping the kitchen, humming a tune while putting any misplaced items in the living room away, and brushing his teeth while dancing in place, before going to sleep. He had a dreamless sleep, like usual.

Kakashi awoke to a tiny person sitting on his stomach. Shooting up, Kakashi made the kid fall off the bed, only to bounce back up in a matter of seconds.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto nodded as his stomach made a bear-like noise.

Kakashi got out of bed and went into his small kitchen. It was't much but, hey, he was a ninja. The two ate a small breakfast together before Kakashi tried to teach Naruto his name.

"Say it," Kakashi half begged the blond after repeating it to him at least fifty times.

"K-kashi!" Naruto giggled after saying it. Kami knew what was running through his three-year-old mind.

He patted the youngster on the head. Maybe it would be good for him to have someone to take care of. It would help him become more responsible. _Yeah_, Kakashi nodded to himself with a smirk.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone was pounding on the door. Kakashi ran to answer it. The door creaked opened and the person that stood calmly there was...

* * *

**So I decided to end it here because I want to. I don't want to hold my next chapter ransom because I find it a bit rude and disrespectful. So If you would please review and I will answer it the next chapter. So yeah stay gold~ oh and Vote on my poll! Anything you want to say Sasu-nee?**

**Sasu: Hey guys! J This story is really sweet, don't you think? ~beta out~**


	2. New Friends

Chapter Two: New Friends.

Thanks for the reviews and faves/alerts, everyone. This story is mainly about finding oneself…and showing that everyone can find acceptance somewhere under many circumstances. So please enjoy~

_Roses are red,_

**Violets are blue,**

I own nothing,

_**And neither do you.**_

* * *

Naruto poked his head out from behind his guardians legs. He gaped openly at the person standing before the him. She had short brown hair that swished whenever she moved and two pieces of…was that…tape on her face?

"Kashi, who she?" as Naruto spoke his choppy toddler language, he tightened his grip on the elder man's pants.

"Rin. Her name is Rin. She was my teammate." he told the tiny blond gently while patting his wild hair.

"She good?" He whispered, as to not inform the woman that he was questioning her morals.

Kakashi nodded in conformation and looked to the brunette. "Rin, this is Naruto."

Rin winked at the Cyclops and bent down to Naruto's level, "Like your daddy said, I am Rin. I hope we can play together some time." Her voice was even and had no hints of that awful baby talk he disliked so much. He liked it when taller people treated him with respect.

He flashed her a dazzling, fox-like grin and stuck out his pinky finger- proposing a promise. She smiled right back and locked her pinky with his before whispering "I promise."

Suddenly, Naruto looked at her confused. "If he daddy, are you mommy?"

The two Jonín burst out laughing as though Kami himself had ascended from heaven wearing a pink dress and a tiara. Hurriedly, they explained that they were not married, nor did Kakashi have a wife. Naruto just nodded giving them a sad, sorrowful look. Though he was only three, he was pretty smart. He could pick up on the tension thickening the air.

Naruto suddenly giggled like a little school girl. An amused look crossed his young, scarred face. He grinned up at the two adults without a care in the world.

"Naru' do you want to go to the park?" Rin asked the boy.

"Paw-k?" Naruto tried the funny new word out, frowning at the way it seemed to get stuck on his tongue.

"No, no; the park. You know, the place kids can play?" Naruto nodded in understanding and grabbed Kakashi's hand. He tried to drag the adult outside but it was in vain. Kakashi pulled the kid up onto his shoulders and walked out the door, but not before locking it.

The trio arrived at the park within a few minutes. Naruto immediately sniffed out the messiest thing he possibly could-the sandbox. Naruto's face lit up and he made an all out sprint towards the box. Kakashi watched as the young kid jumped into the sand, kicking it around in glee.

At closer inspection, he spied two other kids in the sandbox. The bigger of the two was a young boy. He had his hair up in a ponytail atop his head; it sort of resembled a pineapple. His shirt was a grayish blue. Kakashi instantly recognized him. The boy was the child of Shikaku Naru... What was his name... Shikamaru.

The small girl had her bangs cut in a hime style. The back of her hair was almost as short as a typical boy's. She was wearing a thin Kimono, seeing as it was a rather hot summer day. Her hair had a blue-ish tint to it but her most stunning feature was her eyes. They were like a pale moon. She was a Hyuga. She was Hinata Hyuga.

Kakashi looked around for the other children's parents. He easily spotted Hinata's mother conversing with another Hyuga but Shikaku was no where to be found. He was rather lazy, though... He was probably lying down somewhere, gazing at the clouds.

Naruto eagerly talked to the other kids. He told them a lot- his favorite food, color, place, et cetera. Kakashi smiled down at his boy and went with Rin to find an empty bench, nearby of course.

"Naruto, you talk a lot," Shikamaru puffed up with his superior speech skills. Though he wasn't annoyed by the blonde, he did sure talk a lot. He passed Naruto one of the buckets of sand he was hoarding. Hinata sat quietly, only occasionally saying something. The group sat there for about an hour talking about what ever came to their young brains.

"Sorry, never played before," Naruto showed his soon to be infamous foxy grin. He liked these kids; they were _actually_ nice to him and their parents didn't seem to care either. The trio went on to build not just a castle but a whole town. It was actually pretty good for a few three-year olds with only two buckets and a wooden shovel.

"N-Naruto-Kun, Shikamaru-kun, my mommy is calling me." Hinata bid the two boys farewell. She quickly hid behind her mother's lilac dress when Naruto flashed her a dashing smile.

"Bye Hinata-Chan!" Hinata could be seen whispering to her mother. Naruto caught what she asked her mom. She asked if they could come again. Her mother smiled and told her they would ask Hinata's father.

Then it was just the boys and both were staring off into space. Surprisingly it was Shikamaru who broke the silence, "Ever play shogi?"

Naruto, being the hyperactive knucklehead he was, looked like a fish with out water. What was this shogi thing? Shikamaru just walked over to his playing set, motioning for Naruto to follow.

And with that, the day went on. Shikamaru explained the game to Naruto and the two boys spent the rest of the day playing it. Of course, Shikamaru won every game. Naruto _was_ getting a bit better though. Shikamaru bid his new friend farewell as the sun was setting. Magically, his dad showed up just at that moment. Of course, he just used a transportation jutsu.

"Naruto, have you ever swung?" Rin spied the boy watch his newest friend go. His looked up curiously. 'Man, this kid doesn't know anything does he?' she thought to herself.

"Come on, then! Me and Kakashi will push you!" The two ran over to the swing set. Naruto sat down and Rin pushed his small frame on the swing. Naruto squealed with laughter. Eventually Kakashi joined in on the fun. The trio played until the sun was nearly gone over the horizon. Rin giggled when Naruto told her it was time for bed.

Kakashi walked Rin to her house and took Naruto, who was sitting on his shoulders, back to their humble abode. Naruto's stomach rumbled viciously when Kakashi put a bowl of tomato soup in front of him. Naruto gulped it all down, whimpering when he burned his tongue.

Kakashi pat his head. Naruto ran to his room and quickly slipped into a pair of footy pajamas…that had a hood. Naruto ran back into the small living room with his hood pulled up. Kakashi took him into the bathroom to brush the youngster's teeth. After fighting with Naruto, Kakashi finally managed to get Naruto to lay down.

Once he was sure the boy was asleep, Kakashi left his house. Inside he left a few ninja hounds for protection.

He crept along the streets, making sure to keep quiet until he reached his destination. The Hokage Monument. He scaled the building like it was nothing and stepped through the window.

"Kakashi, it's nice of you to make it…even if you are a few hours late." The Hokage had a slightly irritated twitch to his eyebrow.

"You know I couldn't bring Naruto." Kakashi was completely serious. "I'm here now so, what is the news?"

"Well," he huffed. "I want you to try to take a team for once." The Hokage stated.

Kakashi nodded with little hesitation. He would initiate them with the bell test as Minato once did. "When is the test for the genin?"

"One week from today." Kakashi nodded and left without another word. He didn't really want to leave his boy home alone. Things could go wrong. Terribly wrong. With a shudder, he sped up.

As quietly as he could, Kakashi took a shower and went to his bed. He turned on his bedside lamp and picked up his book. It was written by one of the Sanin. Jiraiya to be exact. It was a pretty good book. It was called The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. It wasn't like his _other_ books but, it was, nonetheless, a good read.

A few hours later the man was asleep, the book propped on his heaving chest.

The next morning Kakashi was, again, awoken by a hyper blond sitting on his chest. Only this time he was trying to pry off his mask. The small child screamed when Kakashi opened his eye.

Kakashi decided to start a morning schedule with Naruto. When they woke up he had Naruto take a bath, then ate breakfast, and went to brush their teeth.

This went on for the rest of the week until Kakashi had to start training his team. The night before Kakashi had told the three to meet him at six in the morning. _He, of course, would arrive at eight._

_He roused Naruto from his sleep. Naruto went with Kakashi to watch._

_"Good morning," Naruto and Kakashi greeted when they arrived._

_"You're late sensei!" the girl spoke in a modest fashion. She had brown hair tumbling down to the middle of her back and was wearing a light pink martial arts outfit._

_The boy next to her had the same colored hair that stuck out to one side and covered one of his eyes. He donned a white T-shirt and ninja shorts._

_The last member, another boy, had dark red hair. It was longer than his other male teammates and straighter. He too was wearing a white T-shirt._

_"Okay. Tell me your names, dislikes, likes, and dreams." He pointed to the girl, who was sharpening a kunai. She startled at being called first, but threw on a grin._

_"I would be Rindou and I don't like enemies of the leaf or the word rural. I like sharp weapons and watch movies. My plans for the future are to become either an Anbu member or a medic." She smiled softly towards Naruto, who smiled back. He had no idea why she was looking at him, but she seemed nice._

_Kakashi pointed at the next person- rhe boy who looked similar to her._

_"I'm Yuki. And yes, Rindou is my sister. I don't like people asking questions about my name or immaturity. I like clouds and muffins and I haven't thought about the future much." The kid looked bored. Kakashi inwardly scoffed._

_"Hiya! I'm Senji! I don't like jerks or bad guys. I really, really like tomatoes and hot springs I want to eventually have a family and start my own clan." The redhead had a huge smile plastered on his face._

_Kakashi sat in silence for a second. "I'm Kakashi and I have things I like and dislike and my dreams are to raise this little guy." He motioned towards Naruto, who jumped at the chance to speak._

_"I'm Naruto and I like ramen and I want to be Hokage!" The blond happily stated. Kakashi looked at the kid in surprise. Hokage? Interesting..._

_Kakashi motioned for his team to sit down. Once they had, he joined them._

_"See these bells?" he held up two small jingling items but didn't wait for a reply. "If you can get them away from me, you pass. If you don't, I will tie you to this log and you will go with out lunch. Oh yeah and go back to the academy. You have 'til noon. Go!"_

_The three disappeared in a matter of seconds. Naruto looked around; amazed. Kakashi smiled at the boy and gave him a few toys to play with._

"_Time to go find my team and test them." Kakashi thought to himself as he walked into the heavy forest that covered most of Konoha._

* * *

**_So was this chapter okay?_**

**_I wanted to add a bit of something in there so I thought of the team. Please review and tell me if you want me to have them pass. I'm not yet sure..._**

**_Please check out my poll and tell me who to pair Kakashi with. I have plans with him... Hope you enjoyed R&R and stay gold~ Anything to say Nee?_**

**_Sasu- Naruto is so freakin' cute._**

**_I can't handle it._**


	3. Away with you!

**Here you go! Newest chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own these characters. I don't even own the humorous disclaimer I was going to put here**

* * *

Kakashi was surprised at his team. They were pretty good for newbies. They actually were, probably, ready to become Genin. But, alas, he still wasn't sure.

The girl, Rindou, was a decent weapon and trap specialist. She surprised him with the pure multitude of traps. Then there was her brother. Yuki. He was almost her total opposite. He had no compatibly for weapons. And Senji just kinda was there.

On another note, Kakashi wasn't sure if he could take care of a team. He couldn't just let these talented kids go back to the academy... What to do?

A certian blond pulled him out of his thoughts," hungry..."

kakashi looked at the boy. He was holding his stomach and givinthing the puppy dog eyes. Glancing at the clock he noticed his team still had an hour to get the bells. He gave Naruto a bento and had thin sit by a tree.

it is still a mystery what happened next. a newly formed genin team captured Kakashi's son and was holding him hostage.

"sensei, give us the bells," it was Yuki that spoke. He was standing behind his sister, who was holding a kunai to his throat. Senji was sitting by Naruto.

"And if I don't?" That made the kids falter. Kakashi held back his laughter. Naruto was sitting straight up, wide eyed and... Crying? Kakashi disarmed the genin and took naruto from their grasps.

That was the last straw. These kids think they can capture a small child. Not to mention a child from their own village. how could a group be so ruthless to use a child? And it was _**his**_ child. Not some random kid; Naruto was his!

Naruto held onto Kakashi for dear life. It was just like the other times... people are so mean.

The villagers hit, kicked, pushed, cussed, yelled, and anything else you can think of. He had been put in many homes and each time they hurt him. Or just kicked him out. He learned not to talk to the families very much.

The team stood in shock. They had almost gotten the bells. The plan had failed. They looked at each other.

"YOU DON'T ISE CHILDREN AS HOSTAGES!" Kakashi screamed at the team,"I should strip you of your status and have a Hyuga cut off your chakra and..."

Kakashi continued his rant for about an hour. " And lastly, I think i am just going to pass you to another instructor. You have the potential of becoming great ninja but, you need to get your goals straight. I refuse to teach a team that puts a child's life at risk, on PURPOSE!" With that Kakashi and Naruto disappeared.

The team glared at the stop the two just disappeared from. Each looked at each other and simply left. They were going to the Hokage...

* * *

A tear slid down the young boy's face. He was shaking in the arms of his guardian. His big blue eyes were filled to the brim.

Kakashi hugged the child closer to him. He whispered kind words into his ears. Kakashi just couldn't believe those kids would do that.. well, on the contrary, when _he _was that age, he probably would have done the same thing if the option had arisen.

But, not anymore. The academy taught better nowadays. Iruka made sure of that. They had even stopped letting kids start early.

Soon, Kakashi put the sleeping boy on his back and raced off to the Hokage. The streets were unusually crowded today. There must be a carnival or something going on... Kakashi ignored it and kept running to the Hokage Tower.

He reached the Hokage relatively fast. It had been a couple hours since he told his...uh.. team to, pretty much, get lost. They had probably already been here and on their way but, what did he care?

He enter in his normal fashion, aka:the window. The Hokage looked worried. His posture was tense and his hand was running through his hair.

"Kakashi..." the Hokage's voice was stern.

" I know you wanted me to take a team but, Hokage-sama, I won't have a team that risks the lives of children. Give them to Ibisu or Gai. I just can't have them.. Plus now I can spend more time with naruto and on missions.

" and also, they would end up getting killed... And like I said naruto. There isn't many people I can trust with him. I can trust Anko, Kurenai, Iruka, Gai or Ibiki and maybe a few clan leaders. I can't leave him with just anyone. this way you won't be short an Anbu. Me and Yuugao can still be the top team"

"Kakashi, you're serious about this...okay I will give the team to Ibisu. Just remember that you eventually will take a team"

Kakashi flashed an infamous eye-smile to his leader. He won. He loved how he could manipulate people. It was almost unreal.

The Hokage dismissed the two quickly and went to more on the paper work Kakashi just gave him. Ibisu would make a good teacher. He had the determination to teach students.

* * *

Kakashi carefully, as to not wake the sleeping boy, walked back to his home. He set the blond in his bed and went through his usual routine for the day, which was just reading really. Just as he was setting down his book for a nap Naruto ran in the room as hyper as ever. His sunshine colored hair glittered in the afternoon light that was coning in from the windows.

A smile was upon Naruto's face. It would soon be infamous. Naruto looked up at his new parent. He was so, oh so, very tall, like a giant Naruto started giggling again. Much to Kakashi's dismay, He wouldn't stop. But,hey, at least he is making a sound! The boy never talked.

A thought hit him. Had the boy ever experienced the joy of Christmas?

"Naruto, have you ever gotten a present?" The boy looked up at him and shook his head, an obvious no. Kakashi was a bit surprised. None at all? where had his gifts gone?

"Do you want to help me get gifts for everyone? Nad maybe Santa will come," He got a questioning look," Santa Clause is a man who brings presents to kids everywhere. He brings them to the kids house but, they have to be good, because Santa is watching. He wears a red suit and has a white beard."

He explained the best he could. He never believe in Santa but, his family was messed up as a kid. Naruto smiled at him and said something like okay. Kakashi picked up the small child and walked out to the shed behind the house. Hopefully the Christmas lights still work.

A dust bowl and few spiders later, they had the boxes of decorations out. They got to work sorting it out. An ornament here and a reef there. By late afternoon everything was about of the boxes and sorted.

Deciding to get the tree another day, Kakashi had the blonde and tinsel around the house and set out small Christmas dolls. By evening the house was al decked out for christmas. all that was left to do was decorate

* * *

Naruto pulled on his dad's pant leg and looked up with big, pleading eyes. Kakashi determined the look almost immediately. The boy was hungry. He scooped up his son and went to make dinner. Mac n cheese was the perfect dinner.

After dinner Kakashi gave Naruto a bath. **(A/N is it bad that as I wrote this I diagrammed that sentence... Naruto is an indirect object) **Naruto, who was not to keen on baths, ran to his favorite hiding place; under the table. His three-year old mind knew Kakashi wouldn't find him. Of course, he was wrong.

"Kashi, No!" Naruto yelled as he was picked up. He squirmed as much as he could but, it held no avail.

"Naru, You gotta take a bath or else you won't get to play," Kakashi used the blond's greatest love against him. Play time was the best part. After his bath he got to play until Kashi made him go to bed!

Naruto took his bath peacefully that night. Once he was all dressed and ready to play he spied something shiny. It was a silver platform just sitting in the bathroom. It was also called a scale. Naruto jumped on it and saw all the numbers go up. He could read a little and the first number was a three and the second was a... two?

"Kashi, how much I cost?" His sentences were improving little by little.

And once again Kakashi almost burst out laughing. The kid knew so little. "It's a scale and it tells your weight,"

Kakashi was grinning under his mask. Man, how he loved this kid. He was glad he adopted him. The youngster brightened his days. He would give him up for anything. The three-year old was just so cute!

Maybe, just maybe, he had been right adopting the boy. It was Minato's wish and Kakashi had his other reasons.

"Naru, do you want to see Hinata and Shikamaru tomorrow," He already knew the answer and he went to call, Lady Hyuga and Shikaku.

* * *

**Sorry I had a horrible time writing this. i had SO much writers block. Here ya go. sasu?**


	4. SICKNESS!

**Hey guyz~ Sorry! Ug..**

* * *

"Wake up," A voice drifted into him realm of sleep."Naruto, wake up."

His eyes opened. Sparkling cerulean eye looked up at an older person. He sat up in he soft comfy bed and stretched his small arms out into the sky. He looked out his small window only to see a bright morning. His blond hair partly blocked his vision. It was getting a little bit long.

Outside it looked a bit cold but, inside his room it was warm. He was all wrapped up in his blankets. He didn't want to get out of his warm protection. It was a safe haven. Nothing could hurt him here.

The young kid's guardian picked him up. It all seemed to be dream-like. He barely noticed when a plate of food was pushed into his face. He even less remembered eating it. everything seemed to be spinning.

"Naruto," Kakashi waved his hand in front of the boys face. He was off today. He was a bit slow to respond to him. Maybe he was just tired.

Naruto sneezed and started coughing. Kakashi put his hand on the boys head.

'A mild fever' Kakashi thought. Naruto's head wasn't hot but it was warmer than normal. The boy swayed a bit.

Naruto obviously had a cold. He had a runny nose and just looked plain sick. Kakashi herded him into bed and gave him a - Naruto called it yucky- spoonful of liquid medicine. It had the faintest taste of strawberries.

A fit of coughing enveloped the blond. His cough a bit high pitched but Kakashi didn't notice. Naruto suddenly got up and ran into the bathroom. Inside were some very nasty noises. This went on for a few minutes. and happened several times.

Kakashi put the young boy in his own bed. This would make him more relaxed. Sick kids should always get to sleep in their parents bed. He remembered his father doing the same before...

Naruto noticed the change of the walls and decor. Kakashi's bed was more comfortable and bigger. And it also smelled like him. His body hurt. And his head did too..

Something about the smell of Kakakshi always calmed Naruto. It made him feel safe; it was like he already knew him. Which of course, he did but he couldn't remember the night of the attack or the anbu always following his at a sizable distance.

The boy eventually fell asleep after a bit more coughing. As soon as he was asleep Kakashi went to the phone to call Rin.

She answered on the third ring,"Hello~"

"Hey Rin, It's Kakashi. Can you come over and check on Naruto. He looks sick, has a fever and won't quit coughing. And he threw up all over the bathroom." He was trying not to sound pitiful and helpless. In truth he was very distraught, as any parent should be.

"Sure, I'll be over in an hour or so," She sounded completely sane and calm in this situation. Maybe Kakashi was overacting because it was his son.

They had only been together a few months but to Kakashi it felt like forever. He hoped it never ended. He could almost laugh at himself about how sentimental he got when it came to a young kid. Being in the Anbu used to be his only reason for living but once he adopted the blond that all changed. He went on less missions and he cooked more. He even talked to more adults!

It made him sad to leave the boy in another's care but, he had to make money somehow. He had been on two missions in the last three months that he had the blond and they didn't go far from the village. He was sure Yuugao was getting tired of paper work in the office. Maybe he should try to be less protective of the kid.

He got up off the couch and went into his bedroom to watch the blond and put on his normal clothes. Which was just an anbu vest over his sleeping attire. He should be dressed when Rin got there, not that he wanted to impress her. They had been teammates for about two decades.

Rin was there soon after.

"Now, let's look at Naruto," She was carrying a box of medical supplies. She quickly woke the blond and gave him a regular medical examination.

She jotted something down in her notebook and took a bit of blood. She did all the usual medical things like; checking blood pressure and swabbing throats. A few minutes later she declared something to Kakashi.

"He has a case of the flue. It's not uncommon but it's weird since he has special.. immune system help," she was making sure to say her words carefully.

Kakashi stared at her like she was crazy. How had the boy gotten it? Unless the Kyubi was being a jerk...

She pulled him out of his thoughts," Naruto needs to get plenty of rest, fluids,and give him some popsicles. After a week or so he will be fine. Just make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous for the next two weeks."

Kakashi nodded and offered her a glass of hot tea which she accepted. The two adult sat and talked about childhood memories until Rin had to go to the Hospital for her shift. He waved her goodbye and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He went back to check on his young child. After kissing his head, he said," I love you Naruto."

"Buh yoo three," Naruto small response.

* * *

**Sorry It's so short I will make it up in the next chapter, I promise!**

**I've been... uh.. busy shall we call it.. you know.. my boyfriend and I.. xP We're getting pretty serious. if only he didn't live in Canada.**

**Oh by the way the poll is still open. I will close it next chapter. and Rin is currently winning.**


	5. Valentines

**Happy Valentines. This is you're present. xD**

**Sorry it took this long.. I still haven't updated my other stories. ug.. I had strep, again.**

**Disclaimer: I bet you think you know whats coming... I dont own Naruto, I didnt invent it, blah blah blah. Actually, I give you credit for being smart enough to know that Naruto was not invented by some pathetic teenage girl with too much time on her hands.**

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks when Kakashi was sure the small blond in his care was better. The young child was already back to his normal, rowdy self. The boy was already back to running around like a chicken with his head cut clean off. Of course Kakashi would never let the young boy get in the danger of getting his head cut off.

He was too protective of the blond. He didn't even let Naruto out of his sight. The only time Naruto played with other kids was when it was with Kakashi's friend's kid such as: Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and so on. Though he tried to get the blond to make friends, Naruto only liked Hinata and Shikamaru. He played with the other kids but he didn't ask about playing with them like he did with the two heirs.

Other than his very frequent play dates with his two friends, Naruto didn't do much. Everyday, Kakashi had the small three year old start learning how to read. In a normal week he, Naruto, would have three or four play dates with Hinata and Shikamaru. That was his favorite thing to do. If it was up to him he would play with his two friends every moment he could.

The two could currently be seen watching a movie with Kakashi's old teammate, Rin. It was a kid movie for Naruto about something or the other. Suddenly, Naruto got up and went to the bathroom, again, much to the two adults dismay.

"Naruto, you went again?" Kakashi asked as the blond arrived back at the couch.

"Well," he cried, "I have an attractive bladder! I mean an interactive bladder! Oh, you know what I mean!"

Once again the adults were in tears. They found it hilarious that the blond when he was like this. Eventually they turned back to the movie.

After the movie finished, Rin said goodbye to the duo. She had a shift at the hospital to work. She worked at the hospital unless she went as a medic on a mission. She had been doing this for years. While she did miss regular missions, it was more to her personal interest to stay in Konoha as a medic. Ever since Lady Tsunade left she had been the lead medic for Konoha hospital.

* * *

That night Kakashi was getting Naruto ready for bed. Naruto was not trying to stay up, for once. When he situated Naruto on his bed to sleep the blue-eyed boy got a look of knowledge. He bit his lip for a few moments and looked up at his guardian.

"When I grow up, I'll get married." Naruto said in his most adult voice.

Kakashi, taken aback said, "How will you choose someone to marry?"

Naruto looked around for a moment and decided on an answer, "I'll find someone who doesn't have a name yet, so I can name her myself."

The kid had a very serious expression on as though he had made the most promising discovery in science. Kakashi, who was luckily wearing a mask, hid his small smile as the words escaped the child's lips.

The boy just smiled as though nothing away funny. Of course, in years to come, Kakashi would use Naruto's mouth against him. No, it wasn't blackmail, it was just part of being a parent.

"Kashi, play? Hina an Shika?" Naruto asked in his still choppy three-year old language.

Kakashi nodded as he walked over to the phone. Maybe, they could play at the Hyuga compound. It did have a big yard and playroom. Plus if he got on Lady Hyuga's good side he might be able to leave Naruto in Konoha's most protective compound. And it didn't help people who wanted to hurt Naruto that Lady Hyuga was married to the clan leader

Ring, Ring, Ring, the phone chimed as he called over to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

"Hey Naru," Kakashi called the young child over to him," Today's valentines day. Lets go get Hinata and Shika a present."

The cerulean blue-eyed kid not and flashed his soon to be infamous grin. He was such a cute kid.

The two soon headed to a small store to find something for Naruto's two friends. As soon as Kakashi and his charge entered, Naruto ran to the isle full of stuffed toy animals. He quickly spotted a target.

A soft, light blue with lilac accent, bunny was suiting on one of the upper shelves ithat's store. Looking at the toy, Naruto was reminded of his shy friend. He looked to his dad with a questioning look ans once he gained permission he grabbed the small Toy.

For Shikamaru, Naruto found a light forest green bear. It was also cute with a darker green ribbon tied around it's neck. It was very cute.

Kakashi paid the two items and when apron their way. The rest of the trip over the to Hyuga compound was pretty uneventful. That was until a black cat crossed his path. Kakashi immediately determining the threat, took the long way to the estate.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" A young blue-headed girl made her way to the gate outside her home

"Hi" Naruto replied. When Hinata reached her friend, He enveloped her into a loving hug. She quickly escaped the embarrassing moment only to thrust a small package into his hand. He opened it the moment it reached his hand. The delicate package contained a bag full of homemade cookies.

"Shikamaru is here," Hinata stated as the two went to meet their friend.

When all three were together, Naruto gave all his gifts out and vise versa. Hinata immediately smiled huge and Shikamaru gave a lazy thanks. After their small gift exchange, the trio went outside to play like normal three-year-olds. They played random games that popped into their small minds, Naruto, adding rules whenever he forgot another. Though, the other two didn't seem to notice.

After Naruto and Hinata tired Shikamaru out, he went to lay on the grass for a short nap. The two quickly got playing. They ran around playing tag and hide n seek, and many other childish games

Naruto's favorite thing to do with Hinata was color. SHe had many sheets and crayons. There was a fox, a Dino, a truck, and so many more that he couldn't name. He hoped he could play here again.

Eventually, the three grew tired of the games. But, by that time it was almost dinner. The adults had the children come into the main house for dinner.

Shikamaru didn't eat much to the surprise of Naruto. Naruto, who ate more than the average kid, was rubbing his belly with a content look on his face. Hinata was a very quiet eater.

The trio soon said goodbye to one another.

T

* * *

**This is it for now. please review **


	6. Kumo makes their move

**Sorry for the long wait. I have finals soon. Well, have a nice day and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- All rights reserved - but some wrongs are still available.**

* * *

It was in the dead of the night. The weather was warm for it was summer. That also meant it was never fully dark outside. The Sakura trees had already bloomed for the year and wouldn't blossom again until the next Spring. Everyone in the village hidden in the leaves were asleep except for a few night owls and the village's gate guards. Though, there was also members guarding the Hyuga Compound.

It was around three a.m. If you weren't paying close attention you would never notice the lone dark figure slip past the guards into The Hyuga's mansion. This was a hard thing to do considering their Kei Kei Genki. They intruder pick the perfect time to enter; the end of the guards' shifts. He hid in the shadows dropping his chakra to a minimum. Now he just had to find the correct room.

He looked out the window and found himself in the correct wing of the house. The person who was shrouded in black, quietly pulled out a piece of paper. On said paper was a map that held the entire layout of the compound. A room was circled. The person put the map back where they had pulled it from and made their way to the end of the hall. They stopped at a big door. It was white, like the rest of the house, and was outlined in gold; it was obviously the Hyuga head's room.

He quickly turned from the door and headed back down the hall until he got to his destination. He opened the door with little more than a squeak. He had opened the correct door.

A small lump sat in the middle of the bed. It looked about the size of a small child. This was the room he had been searching for. A lock of hair peeked over the covers. His search for the heiress was over. Now it was time to carry out the mission for his homeland. At this thought he took off the Kumo headband that he had and hid it, making sure he couldn't be identified

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The man began focused all his energy.

As the man closed his eyes, it took him a second to gain composure. It was time to make his move. He moved up to the side of the bed. The man's hands went into a few complicated hand seals. As he finished his hand covered the young child's mouth, ensuring she wouldn't wake up. He pushed her into a bag sloppily, not noticing a piece of hair sticking out.

He jumped out the window before anyone at the compound was aware of him. They wouldn't find the child missing until it was too late.

* * *

Naruto just wouldn't go to sleep. AT his normal bedtime he found coffee. With a big swig he took off like a deer. There was going to be almost no sleep from the blond.

It was currently three A.M. and Kakashi decided to take his young child out for a stroll to calm his down. Even with the dark streets, which were scary to most people, The three year old kept talking and talking. That was what Kakashi loved about the boy; He didn't hold grudges and he never knew when to give up.

"An' then, Kashi woul' win." Naruto was telling Kakashi a story about how Kakashi would beat 'bad guys'. The boy had a great imagination

Kakashi examined the boy. They had been together almost five months yet it had only felt like days. The boy had grown considerably too. He was so skinny as to be malnutritioned when Kakashi took him. now He had such a healthy figure that Kakashi was sure that girls would eventually be after him. Also, it was striking how much the boy resembled his father; Same hair, Same eyes.

But, even if the boy look like a miniature version of his father, his attitude was way off. Naruto father had always been more serious. Sure, he joked around when time allowed but unlike Naruto, his father had always known when to be serious. Naruto wasn't like his father. No, he acted like his mother. Fiery and believing. He even picked up her verbal slurs. Aka Dattebane, which he changed to Dattebayo. But he pronounced it 'ttbay.

"C'mon Naru." Kakashi called to the boy who was starting to fall behind him.

CRACK!

Kakashi tensed and hugged Naruto close. His one uncovered eyes swept the visible area as his senses gathered what his eyes wouldn't. Naruto looked up a his about to question the silver headed man but, Kakashi put his finger up in the universal sign for silence.

Crack!

Kakashi heard it again. He set Naruto down in a relative safe place, then went to find out the sound.

Kakashi, with his anbu training, easily found the person that made the sound. He was holding something..

He revealed his sharingan. He quickly saw what the sack as for.

"Hinata" Kakashi whispered where even he, himself, didn't hear it. He recognized the dark blue lock of hair.

Silently pulling out his kunai, Kakashi threw the knife at the man with the girl in his bag. The man dodged. Kakashi cursed under his breath as the was alerted of his presence.

The bag that held Hinata fell to the ground.

The Kumo nin went straight for an attack at Kakashi. Kakashi simply dodged before revealing his Sharingan.

Kakashi easily countered the older man's attacks. Kakashi was about to channel his chakra when the Elder Kumo ninja hit him with a bo staff. Kakashi flew a few feet. Kakashi tried to jump back to his feet only to be hit again.

This time when Kakashi was hit he blew up in a poof of cloud. The man widened the one eye that was showing. He tensed, waiting to get intercepted by Kakashi.

It didn't come. He quickly turned around looking for the Silver. He caught the man grabbing his target. He ran towards Kakashi.

"So, this is Kumo's head nin? pitiful." Kakashi said from behind the man.

The Kumo nin swirled around only to find nothing. He ran to the girl and started running. If he could just meet his comrades out of the village everything would be fine. He turned in the alley way. By now he was just carrying the girl. The bad was torn to pieces.

"Why you go' Hina-chan?" A blond boy around the girls age was standing in front of him. Kakashi's footprint's behind him.

"Naru, get away. he hurt Hinata and will hurt you too." Kakashi practically yelled that at the blond. Though, it seemed Naruto had other plans.

Naruto whispered the girls name. Suddenly his cerulean blue eyes that lit up the night turned a malicious shade of red. His Canine teeth grew and whisker marks deepened.

"Hinata," Naruto yelled as red chakra surged out of him. His skin partially blistered. The man dropped Hinata again. Naruto surged forward letting his inner demon almost take over. Naruto jumped on the man.

A fox-like tail formed from Naruto's red chakra. He started tearing the man to shreds. Body parts went all through the alley as Naruto gruesomely killed the head Kumo nin.

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata's voice broke through the rage. The red chakra faded and Naruto collapsed into Kakashi's arms. The Kumo ninja lay a destroyed carcass on the ground. Kakashi picked Hinata up with his other arm. The girl was looking shocked and confused. Anbu surrounded the trio.

"Hatake Kakashi and charges, Hokage-sama requests your presence." The anbu in a cat mask told him.

Kakashi leaned up and spoke in her ear," Thanks Yuugao. Please don't mention this to anyone and send someone to clean it up."

"Yes, Captain," The girl bowed and the Anbu with her disappeared to get the battle scene cleaned up and unnoticeable.

Kakashi looked down at his child as he was running the two to the Hokage's Quarters. The boy was covered in small burn marks which seemed to heal fast. They were almost gone by the time Kakashi reached the Hokage.

The Hokage spoke up when the three entered his chamber," Kakashi, explained."

And that Kakashi did. He explained all events that occurred that night. The Hokage nodded.

"We need Jiraya to check the seal. It was be weakening." The Hokage got to work on a letter and sent it to the Sannin through bird.

"Get Hinata home and wipe anyone's memories of tonight's events."

"Yes Hokage-sama. Kumo might seek compensation and most likely a Hyuga one." Kakashi waved to his leader and jumped out the window with the two sleeping children. It was a long night and both children should already be asleep.

He dropped Hinata off leaving a note in her room and took the blond home. Kakashi was getting worried that the blond hadn't woken yet. If Naruto was still asleep in the morning, He decided to call Rin. But, that was irrelevant. Kakashi had much to do before the night was out.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I've been sick with who knows what since February so please excuse me for that. I haven't felt okay in months. So yeah. Please R& R and stay golden. I love you all. have a nice life.**


	7. The seal is revealed

It had been a few weeks since the Kumo incident. Naruto had indeed waken up the morning after the event. The third Hokage send messages out to Kumo, and the two still 'good' Sannin.

As expected of the smaller village, Kumo requested that a Hyuga be sent as retribution the loss of their head Ninja. The Hokage had presented this to the Hyuga household. Hiashi's brother took a stand and opted to be the sacrifice, explaining that his byakugan would be sealed at death. The Hyugas complied.

Also Jiraiya the Gallant showed up in mere days after he received the letter of his summon from the Hokage's messenger bird. He was actually there before Kumo had sent thier reply. Though, it was probably because the message pertained to the seal on the 3 year old's belly.

Tsunade came soon after. It was the first time she had seen Kohana since Kushina died. It had only been three years but, with the urgency in the letter she couldn't just not come. She may have to save the boy if the seal needed to be fixed.

This all leaves to where we are now. Naruto sat atop a table. It was sitting in the middle of a white room. Around him five people sat in white chairs. Naruto only recognized three of them. The other two looked funny. One had red thingies coming down from his eyes and the other had a thingy on her forehead. Both looked pretty old too.

"Naruto, Take your shirt off." The old man with red face marks told him. His name was something like Jiraiya. or something. Naruto did as told and took of his shirt.

You couldn't see the seal. But, it was meant to be like that. You could only see the faintest outline. Unless you knew what to look for you wouldn't notice it. Jiraiya pumped chakra into the boys seal until it became noticeable Then, he began checking it over. The room was silent while he was checking every aspect of the kid's seal.

After an unknown amount of time the Sannin spoke," Kakashi, have you tampered with the seal at all?"

He received an shake of the head, telling him that, no, Kakashi hadn't messed with the seal. A look of pure confusion graced his face.

"Tsunade you check the seal and tell me what you find," Jiraiya took a strong unwavering tone.

"Okay," Tsunade stepped up and her hands glowed green. She closed her eyes in concentration and ran her hand over the seal. She went through the seal in a similar manner that Jiraiya had. Then, Tsunade checked the blond's chakra coils and just his immune system," Jiraiya, is the seal.."

She trailed off and looked at Jiraiya in a very confused manner.

The Hokage spoke up," Kakashi explain what happened."

"Well, me and Naruto went out for a walk. He had accidently found my coffee stache. Anyways, we heard a sound and i sat Naruto somewhere safe and told him to stay. I revealed my eye and started fighting the man. I noticed Hinata in a sack. Well, then the man grabbed Hinata's unconscious form and started running. He ran right into Naruto. When Naruto saw Hinata's form in his arms the red chakra took control. It somehow woke Hinata up. Naruto started tearing the man apart, when Hinata called his name the chakra dissipated. I took the kid's to Hokage-sama and this is where we are now." Kakashi explained to the four people around him before sitting back down by his only teammate left.

"Interesting, The seal has not weakened but, strengthened. We need to look into this." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade."Will you stay?"

"I.. I don't know. I'll have to talk to Shizune..." She looked down at her lap. Thoughts ran through her head as she missed the next part of the group conversation," I should go for now.."

Tsunade stood up and left the room. This was a tough decision. On one hand she hated being at Konoha. And on the other, Naruto was her god-child. Speaking of Naruto, he looked a lot like her father. But, she did notice he was really quiet for a three year old. Most three year olds talked nonstop but, this child was very close to silent.

She walked through her old village. Konoha was her home but, she closed her eyes as to hide the tears. Tsunade wiped her eyes and started working towards her hotel. She had a home in the village but, refused to stay there. She sighed as she walked through the hotel doors.

* * *

"Kashi!" Naruto called out from his room. He had taken a nap after he got home from the doctor. They said a lot of words he didn't know. He guessed if he didn't understand he didn't need to. All he knew for sure was that it made him really sleepy.

When Kakashi didn't come get the blonde Naruto walked out of the room dragging along his fox plushy. He called out again.

Naruto started running upstairs looking for his guardian. He wasn't in any room upstairs so Naruto climbed down the steep stairs. It was kind of funny watching the blond. He had trouble climbing down.

He reached the bottom in about twice the time as an adult. He ran into the living room. He spotted the Silver. He was sitting on the couch. Naruto jumped on his stomach. Kakashi lost his breathe and couldn't breath for a moment.

"Naruto," Kakashi asked in a groggy voice.

"Kashi, ramen!"

Kakashi shook his head no. He wouldn't let the blond eat ramen contiguously. It was unhealthy. The boy was just so darn picky; no greens, no veggies, hardly any meat. THe boy was a handful.

The blond used his magic, aka: Puppy dog eyes. When Naruto gave up Kakashi was close to caving in. Naruto looked down and pouted.

Kakashi picked up the boy and sat his atop his shoulders. The boy laughed like any other three-year old would. He eye smiled as the two walked through the front door out onto the busy Konoha street.

* * *

**I'm going to end this chapter here. I cranked this (filler) chapter out pretty fast. I know it's not much but, please tell me your ideas and such. I have really not thought of an ending yet. I might go on with it till Naru is married and hokage or dies or something o.o I really don't know. **

**So please tell me your ideas and R&R and Stay gold!**


End file.
